jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Distortion Stand (JJBA:AYA)
A Distortion Stand is a classification of Stand. Distortion Stands are Stands that have been slightly altered in appearance and ability due to growth on the part of the Stand User. A notable example in the Secondary Canon is Purple Haze Distortion wielded by the user Pannacotta Fugo. Acquiring and Information There is no singular, guaranteed method to obtaining a Distortion Stand, rather, they come to be when a Stand User experiences Growth in his/her/their life. Pannacotta Fugo developed his Distortion Stand during his battle against the Narcotics Team after he had been learning from his past decisions and accepting who he was. Distortion Stands can be more powerful than their original version, but do not necessarily have to be. Their abilities can be altered to have a different effect that has more use rather than being directly powered up. An example of this in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' world is The Hand Distortion, where user Okuyasu Nijimura, during the events of AYA-Part 6:Stone Ocean, had a near-fatal encounter with Pucci and his Stand White Snake. This encounter had him wounded badly in his lower torso before he became unconscious. While unconscious, his mind raced through past events, including the time Killer Queen had wounded a similar area, and he realized he had been holding on to his friends and family, letting them do all of the work to account for his low intelligence. He soon awoke, furious and determined, and called forth his Stand, The Hand Distortion. His Stand hade a widened visor, due to his vision being clear, and his space erasure ability was able to be used on both hands, clapping the hands together creating a large shockwave. Though he didn't defeat Pucci in that battle, he grew and became better. Abilities As stated before, Distortion Stands usually have near identical abilities to their original versions. Purple Haze Distortion had a slightly stronger virus, The Hand Distortion has erasure with both hands, and Double Bass Distortion has a slightly higher volume. On the other hand, these abilities also come with new strategies on the part of the Stand and the User, like Fugo putting a virus capsule in his mouth to counter the virus capsule on Purple Haze Distortion's fists. The only exception to the 'slight upgrade' known is Hey Ya! Distortion. Hey Ya! Distortion resulted from negative growth on the part of the User Pocoloco, making his Stand change from a Stand with no fighting power and only slight help to a Stand capable of rivalling Scary Monsters in its power. This has lead people to speculate whether Hey Ya! Distortion is actually a Distortion Stand or if its some other kind of Stand form. Known Stands * Secondary Canon ** Purple Haze Distortion * As You Are AU ** The Hand Distortion ** Ocean Man Distortion ** Hey Ya! Distortion * MCB ** Revolving Doors Distortion ** Double Bass Distortion * Other ** Slippery When Wet Distortion ** Chimney Sweep Distortion